


An Almost Forgotten Birthday

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Polyamory, There might be some swearing?, Vulcan Kisses, but its generally just some fluff, some random headcanon's also thrown in tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: The music filtered in from the walls and Jim looked up at Spock and grinned. “See. Simple.”Bones groaned and flopped onto his back. He bothered to listen to the first few moments before making a comment, “Is this Brendon Urie alone at the disco?”





	An Almost Forgotten Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda mostly rushed together haha. I hope it is enjoyable!

Jim walked onto the lift with a heavy sigh, a headache pressed on the edge of his right eye, a thing coupled with light sensitivity, and he should have known that it was coming. He grabbed onto the the lift and pressed the button to go down to his quarters. Where he could have some much needed downtime. 

The doors barely closed before Spock shoved his foot in between the door. With him in walked Uhura and Chekov.

Chekov smiled brightly at his Captain, strolled over, and nearly collapsed against Jim. 

Jim smiled back at Chekov and briefly shut his eyes. “Hello.”

“Captain, are you feeling well?” Spock stood tall and stared at Jim. The vulcan then leaned back against the wall of the lift before standing tall. 

Kirk yawned loudly and rolled his shoulders. “Just tired, Spock.” it wasn’t a lie. He was exhausted. “I've been meaning to ask Bones for some ibuprofen for my leg thing.” 

“Are your legs not functioning?” Spock frowned and scooted closer to Jim.

Uhura eyed Kirk. “Just for the legs?”

Kirk smiled at her with squinted eyes. “A small light sensitivity.” He blinked then bounced on his feet. “But right now I'm going to my quarters because I have anxiety about going to see Bones in sickbay.” 

Spock side eyed Jim and raised an eyebrow. 

Uhura sighed heavily and shook her head. 

“We understand Keptain! It was wery noticeable when you refused to go during zat time you had bronchitis!” Chekov smiled. 

Jim laughed. “What are you doing, Chekov?” 

“Going to my quarters to watch a twenty-first century animation about ice skaters!” Chekov bounced and smiled wide. “Mr. Sulu recommended it!”

Jim chuckled. “Uhura, what about you?” Jim looked to her. 

Uhura smiled. “I'm going to visit Scotty.” She shifted her body slowly and smiled. “He promised to have a small drink with me after our date had to be postponed.”

Spock and Jim looked off up at the lights as if trying to remember the time. 

Chekov covered his mouth and bounced. “I remember!” 

Jim blinked and focused on Uhura. “Say hello for me.” Jim smiled and looked to Spock. “Where are you going off to?” 

Spock shook his head slightly and twitched his fingers slightly. “I could walk you to sickbay if your legs are in pain, Captain.” he shuffled on his feet and glanced at Jim. 

Kirk raised a brow at that and tried to read Spock’s actual meaning behind the words. “So you just wanted to spend time with me.” he smiled at the Vulcan.

Spock’s cheeks flushed green. “Indeed.” His lips quirked up in a small smile. 

Jim understood his XO would not admit to smiling. “How about I change the sun in my quarters and we can call Bones up and listen to Classical music or watch a movie.”

“I would appreciate it, Captain.” when the lift stopped Spock and Kirk left together.

Uhura and Chekov stared after the Captain and First Officer. 

“I bet they hold hands when they turn the corner,” said Uhura. 

Chekov pouted. “I will not lose another bet!”

….

Jim and Spock walked side by side. Jim yawned and leaned against his first officer with a sigh. “I'm being serious about setting it to Vulcan sun. You need to have exposure to your settings after a day on the bridge.” 

“I understand, Jim.” Spock smiled a little and gently slipped his hand into Kirk’s. 

Kirk looked at their hands and grinned. “Are we making out or are you just holding my hand?” 

“It is only logical.” Spock squeezed their hands together. That wasn’t an answer but Jim smiled.

Jim looked up at Spock. “What are your feelings telling you?” 

“That I have missed your touch.” Spock blushed lightly. “I have missed both yours and the Doctor’s hands. They are distinctly different.” 

Jim opened his door and pulled Spock inside. “Elaborate on the differences in Bones’s hands and mine.” he let go of Spock’s hand to adjust the sun settings and kick off his shoes. The dim light helped with his headache mildly. 

Spock went and sat on the bed as the environment dimmed to the brightness of Vulcan nights. “Well… Leonard has calluses. His hands are distinctly rougher. He has worked with them for an extended period.” 

“Hey.” Jim moved and sat down next to Spock. “I work with my hands.” He rested his hands in his lap.

“Yes. You do. I didn't mean to offend you, Jim.” Spock turned his head to face Jim. He scooted closer. “Your hands are soft, often freezing, and to some degree I cannot understand why they become discolored in the shower.” 

“I have poor circulation.” Kirk laughed and looked toward the bathroom. “Hey Bones. You bring me Ibuprofen?” 

McCoy stepped out of Jim’s restroom with a raised brow. “Honestly, Jim. How did you know I was here.” 

“Someone turned the temperature up two degrees.” Jim narrowed his eyes but laughed. “Come sit. Spock has missed us.” 

Spock smiled at Bones. “Leonard, it is good to see you.” 

“You saw me this morning, Hobgoblin.” Bones rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Jim. “Jim, it’s not my fault you melt like butter in anything above seventy two degrees.”

Jim sneered and gave Bones a quick peck on the lips, pulled back, and grinned. 

McCoy raised a brow before he looked to Spock and reached his two fingers out. 

Spock blushed and gently touched their fingers together. 

Kirk grinned and jolted up from the bed; breaking Spock's and Bones's Vulcan kiss. “So what do you guys want to listen to?” He so much as bounced his way over to his sitting area and computer.

Spock and Bones both frown at their partner’s departure. “Jim.” Bones narrowed his eyes at Kirk. 

Jim looked over and blinked. “... I'll just pick someth-” 

“Jim, Bed before I have Spock throw you on it.” McCoy grunted and Spock ever so slightly shifted to a position where he could rise off the bed. 

Kirk blinked a few times and rubbed a spot on his head. “I have a feeling he is going to do that anyways.” 

Spock stood up and traveled the short distance to Jim’s computer. “Jim.” 

“Just some music, Spock, then we can cuddle and enjoy each other's…” Jim looked at Spock. the Vulcan had a brow raised and his arms crossed. “Computer playlist three on low volume. Shuffle.”

The music filtered in from the walls and Jim looked up at Spock and grinned. “See. Simple.”

Bones groaned and flopped onto his back. He bothered to listen to the first few moments before making a comment, “Is this Brendon Urie alone at the disco?”

Jim laughed and raised from his computer. 

Spock rested a hand on Jim’s shoulder and lifted him. 

Jim squeaked. “I’m being lifted.” his feet kicked slightly.

Spock slung Jim over his shoulder. “Indeed. Now come rest with Leonard and I.”

McCoy stuck up his arms and did a motion of finger guns. 

Jim sighed and put up little resistance as Spock carried him over to their shared bed. “Honestly? Do starship builders compensate for knowing that professionalism only lasts so long on a Star Shi-” 

Spock dropped Jim onto the bed. 

Jim made a noise between an omph and “puh”. 

“Shut up, Darlin’,” grumbled Bones. The southern man climbed up towards the head of the bed curling himself around Jim. 

Spock frowned at them both before sliding behind Jim. “I am sensing some pain from you both… are you doing well?”

Jim took in a breath, seeping into the bed, and feeling the gentle prod of Spock’s and Bones’s minds. Worry. Confusion. Fatigue. Pain. All of this made the intense cluster of nerves above his eye throb. So he shut his eyes. 

Bones released a soft breath against Jim’s face. “Not my pain,” said McCoy with an icy glance at Jim. 

Spock frowned, looked at Jim, and cuddled him closer. 

McCoy lifted an arm and ran his fingers through Jim’s hair. “He’ll be fine. Don’t worry too much, Spock.” He then moved his hand and carded his fingers in Spock’s hair. 

They were like this for ten minutes just a pile of warmth and cuddles.

Then Jim suddenly bolted upright into a sitting position. “I’m forgetting something!” he shouted. 

McCoy glared up at him as his arm flung to the side as Jim moved so suddenly. “For God sake, Jim,” grumbled Bones. 

Jim looked to McCoy and then to Spock. 

Spock was blinked up at Jim and raised a brow. “What are you forgetting, Ashayam?”

Jim looked at Bones and flicked his eyes back and forth quickly. 

“Good God, Jim, what?” Bones glared and then looked to Spock and back to Jim. “What are you doing?” 

Jim stretched slightly and flopped back onto the bed. “Spock’s Birthday, Bones!” 

Spock lowered his brow and blinked.

Bones smacked himself in the face. “Jim, yeah, Spock’s birthday?” 

Jim wriggled and screamed softly.

He turned to Spock and frowned. “I didn’t say Happy Birthday.” 

Spock absolutely didn’t laugh, he didn’t have a stupid big smile on his face, his eyes didn’t wrinkle with it, and he definitely was not showing of his teeth. Spock leaned over Jim and gave him a soft human kiss. He was still not smiling with his stupid teeth. “The day has not passed yet, Ashayam.”

Jim narrowed his eyes at Spock but smiled. His face became red with blush, he gave Spock a soft peck on the lips, and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan’s shoulders. “Happy Birthday.” 

Bones groaned from beside them and rubbed his face. “Nerds. Both of you.”

Jim looked over to McCoy and roped an arm around him. 

McCoy compiled and got closer giving both of them a soft kiss. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Spock and Jim both pulled back and looked at Leonard with wide eyes. 

McCoy flushed red and looked away. “Did I say it wrong?” 

Spock stared at McCoy with a soft look in his eyes. 

“Bones? Being ROMANTIC?” Jim made some choked off noises and laughed.

McCoy groaned, picked up a pillow, and smacked Jim’s face with it. “Shut up, Jim!”

Spock brushed his fingers over McCoy’s jaw.

McCoy focused on the Vulcan. 

“It was adequate,” said Spock with a soft smile. 

Jim slid the pillow from over his eyes and smiled. “I love you guys.”

McCoy and Spock both pushed the pillow up over Jim’s face. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular- I cherish thee


End file.
